For Good
by littlebluedress016
Summary: He was sent to fight for his country at a young age, but all Peeta Mellark wants is to get home where she waits for him. AU.


Another oneshot! AU this time, and I sure hope you like it! As usual, I don't own anything you recognize.

_EDITED. Gosh, I deserve to be shot. I'm a failure History student. I had a date wrong. When I researched conscription during WW2, I read that it started in 1941, after Pearl Harbor. What I forgot was that Pearl Harbor happened in December. My History teacher will be ashamed of me now. Thanks to the reviewer who pointed it out! _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_1945_

The old train creaked loudly as it moved along the rusty old railway, the old steam engine billowing puffs of dark smoke. Thousands of discharged soldiers were on board, forced into cramped compartments in the blistering heat, sweaty and exhausted and anxious. The conditions were not exactly ideal, but most could hardly care. Some were still in a daze, still unable to believe that they have escaped the nightmare; that they are now free to go home to their loved ones. They have much to be thankful for, and a less-than-spiffy train is nothing to complain about.

Most of them chattered happily as the train drew closer and closer to the train station in Pennsylvania. Laughter rang across the four corners of the room- men played poker and talked loudly about what they miss most about home, about what awaits them upon their return. Parents, brothers, sisters, friends, a wife or a sweetheart, perhaps even children.

One soldier in particular sat by the window, watching the scenery with a thoughtful expression. "Hey, Peeta!" shouted one of his comrades. "You nervous or something? You're being quiet over there."

"Just thinking," smiled Peeta good-naturedly. "It's nothing, Mark."

"Well, we'll soon be home," Mark offered kindly. "You'll see your loved ones before you know it."

"I can't wait to see this wife of yours," another one hollered from the corner, looking up from his cards. "She has to be pretty darn special for you to have refused all them girls that throw themselves at you."

"You married?" asked the one beside Mark. "You look too young, boy! How old are you?"

"Twenty-three," Peeta answered. "We married before I left. We were nineteen then."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," Mark said.

"Or not. I haven't had the chance to write to her in a long time. She'll be worried," Peeta said, a small smile on his face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Katniss! Katniss!" Primrose Everdeen burst into their house, her face flushed. "Katniss!"

Katniss put down the picture frame she was wiping to look at her sister. "Where's the fire, Prim?" she chuckled.

"No fire!" Prim brushed her off impatiently. "I just heard- everyone's talking about it!"

"Care to tell me soon?"

"A train is arriving in an hour! Carrying soldiers!" Prim said, "Peeta might be among them!"

Katniss dropped the cloth she was holding. "Prim, he hasn't written to me in months," she said, her voice shaking. "I've been waiting for him every time a train comes along, but-"

"Katniss, he'll come back! He promised!" Prim insisted. "I'm sure he was just unable to write. Besides, we would have received a notice, won't we?"

"You're right," Katniss wiped her eyes with her hand. "I'm sure he was just occupied. Now let's finish this up so that we can go to the station."

Prim nodded and went to get another piece of cloth to help her sister.

Half an hour later, the two Everdeen girls got their coats and started their walk to the train station. They could see that they were not the only ones, though. Many people are rushing to the station in the hope of finding their loved ones among the passengers of the train.

"Good morning, Katniss, Primrose," greeted an elderly woman as the two passed by her store. "Heading to the station?"

"Yes, Mrs Mallory," Prim answered quickly. "We were hoping that Peeta's on board."

"Well, I pray for his safe return, he's a good boy," Mrs Mallory then turned to Katniss. "You must be so worried, dear. I'm sure you miss him."

"More than I can say, Mrs Mallory," she answered with a sad smile. "We should get going," she added to Prim.

"We'll see you later, Mrs Mallory!" Prim waved as she and her sister started walking again.

"Girls!" Mrs Mallory called, taking out a couple of apples from a crate. "Here you are, for the walk," she handing it to them.

"Thank you!" they chorused, taking the apples gratefully before setting off.

Prim noticed her sister's hand trembling around the apple and she placed hers on top to comfort her. "Don't worry, Katniss," she said, "if he's not on this one, there will be more trains."

"It's just that… this is our third, Prim," Katniss said. "I'm so scared right now."

"Don't give up yet, Katniss," Prim told her. "Don't you dare give up until they tell us he's dead."

Katniss only nodded. The rest of their trip is silent, with Katniss dragging the heels of her shoes on the asphalt pavement. They reached the station not too long later. It was already bustling with activity, with people lining the platform, waiting for the train. Barely ten minutes after Katniss and Prim arrived; they heard the whistling of the train engine.

Katniss took a deep breath, praying with all her heart that she would see his face today. She wondered if he would look the same. Even more, would he be the same person he was when he left?

_1942_

_That particular day was pleasant. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark made their way across town, hand in hand. They were heading towards the lake, all too aware of the whispering and scrutinizing looks that follow their ever step. Katniss looked uneasily around her, her hand grasping Peeta's harder. _

"_Urgh," she said, disgusted, "the way they look at us, it's as if we have a disease or something. It's not the first time that someone from the Seam is in a relationship with someone from Town. "_

_Peeta just gave a little laugh and planted a kiss on her temple. "Let them," he told her. "They'd get tired eventually."_

"_You'd think that after two years, they would finally stop," Katniss complained._

"_So what? You love me, don't you?"_

"_Of course I do!" she answered. "How can you even ask that?"_

"_Well I love you too, and it's our business, not theirs. Let them say or think what they want. We're happy, it's all that matters, right?" he said._

"_You're right. I'm sorry."_

_They reached the outskirts of town and soon they were away from the prying eyes, safely in a place that was entirely their own. The sun was going down the horizon, illuminating the sky in beautiful hues of orange, red and gold. A smile crept on Katniss' face. She knew how fond Peeta was of the colour._

_They sat near the water's edge, Katniss with her back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be at peace._

"_Katniss?" Peeta's quiet voice broke the silence. "Mm?" Katniss replied, her eyes still closed. _

"_Marry me?"_

_Katniss' eyes snapped open and she turned to look at him, incredulous. "What?"_

"_I'm asking you to marry me," he said, determined._

"_Why this all of a sudden?"_

_Peeta bit his lip before answering. "I received my conscription notice this morning."_

_Katniss' eyes widened in fear. "Conscription? Peeta, you're nineteen! You can't-"_

"_They changed the age bracket, Katniss. Now men aged eighteen to forty-five are required to go," he explained. "I just want to make sure that-"_

"_No."_

_Peeta was taken aback. "No?"_

"_You are not marrying me now, Peeta. If you want to, come back alive and then, we'll talk."_

"_Katniss-"_

"_No, Peeta!" she cut him off. "You can't ask that of me, that's not fair!" tears started to fall down her face. "You can't!"_

"_Katniss, I want that- should something happen to me, you will get my benefits. I want you to get something out of-"_

"_I don't care about that!" she pushed him away. "You're not leaving me here alone!"_

"_I won't! I promise you, Katniss, I'll do my best to come back to you," he held her close, soothing her. "Just that- I don't want to worry about it. It'll really ease my mind, please." He looked at her with pleading eyes, but she just glared at him. Finally, she sighed in defeat._

"_Does it really mean that much to you?" she asked softly. He nodded._

"_Okay."_

"_You will?" his face brightened up with elation._

"_Yes, I'll marry you," she smiled at the wide grin on his face. "But you have to promise me that you'll do everything to come back, you understand? You can't just leave me as a widow!"_

"_I promise," he said, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Katniss."_

"_I love you too," she pressed her lips to his. _

"_I almost forgot," he chuckled, taking out a small velvet box. "What's a proposal without a ring?"_

"_You know, you don't have to buy me a ring," she said quickly._

"_I didn't," he smiled. He opened the box, revealing a golden band set with a single white diamond in the middle, surrounded by two small ones on each side. "This is my grandmother's ring. Dad gave it to me."_

"_Peeta, it's beautiful!" Katniss breathed as Peeta placed the ring on her small finger. "Thank you."_

_Peeta wrapped his arms around her again. "You made me so happy."_

"_I can see that," she answered with a smirk. "So when are we doing this? We just have to go and sign our marriage certificate."_

"_We can go tomorrow if you want," he joked._

"_Okay, but you have to come with me to tell my mother."_

"_Now?" he asked, looking at her._

"_If you want to make it tomorrow, then yes."_

"_You're serious then? That you're okay with going tomorrow?"_

"_Why not?" she said. "We're not having any of that fuss, we just need to sign documents," she got up. "Are you telling my mother or not?"_

_The couple then made their way to the Everdeen home, where they found Katniss' sister Prim sprawled on the couch with a book in her hand._

"_Prim, is Mom home?" Katniss asked. Prim looked up and smirked at the sight of them. "Well, hello to you too," she greeted. "Mom's out back, tending to her flowers. Want me to call her?"_

"_Please," Katniss said. Prim nodded and went to fetch their mother. They came back about a minute later, Mrs Everdeen taking off her gardening gloves and Prim following her, holding her pruning shears._

_Katniss eyes the shears warily. "Prim, please put that away," she said._

_Prim shrugged and did as she was told. When she came back, Katniss took Peeta's hand and grasped it tightly. "Mom, we have something to tell you," she said after taking a deep breath. "Peeta just asked me to marry him and I said yes."_

"_Mrs Everdeen, I want you to know that I really do love Katniss," Peeta started, "and I promise to love her as she deserves to be loved."_

_Mrs Everdeen said nothing. Instead, she went to them and embraced them both. "I'm so happy for you," she said. "Congratulations."_

_Prim was grinning behind her mother. "Congratulations!" she squealed, running to hug them too. "I knew you'd get to it!"_

"_Thank you, Prim," Peeta said._

"_Did he give you a ring?" Prim asked her sister excitedly. Katniss nodded. "I want to see it!" Prim said, bouncing on her heels. Katniss laughed and stretched out her hand to show her sister the ring on her finger._

"_It's beautiful!" Prim said enviously. "I wish someone would give me something _that_ nice!"_

"_You'll find someone, Prim, anyone would be lucky to have you," their mother assured her. "But right now, you're too young!"_

_Prim laughed. "I know that!" she turned to her sister again. "I'm so happy for you, Katniss!"_

"_Finally, something to celebrate!" Mrs Everdeen said. "When are you planning it?"_

"_Tomorrow, we'll go to the City Hall to sign our marriage certificate, then we'll come back and maybe have some cake," Katniss told her mother. "Speaking of baked goods, I think we should tell your family too, Peeta."_

_Peeta nodded. "Shall we?"_

_Katniss took his hand. "We'll be at the Mellark's, Mom."_

"_Goodbye, Mrs Everdeen."_

"_Alright, be careful," Mrs Everdeen said._

_Katniss gave her mother a small smile before she followed Peeta out the door. The two began walking towards the Mellark bakery in town, hand in hand._

_Fifteen minutes later, they arrived. Katniss caught a glimpse of Peeta's mother working the counter through the glass windows. One of Peeta's sisters-in-law, Louise, was arranging bread in the display case. Peeta gave Katniss a reassuring smile before he pushed the door open._

_Mrs Mellark's eyes narrowed when she saw her son enter the bakery with his fiancée. "Where have you been?" she demanded. "You know that we need all the hands around here, we've already got Louise and Sarah doing your job!" then her eyes fell on Katniss. "Have you been lollygagging with this Seam brat all afternoon?"_

_Peeta's jaw clenched upon hearing the insult directed at Katniss, which she noticed. She squeezed his hand and nodded at him._

"_Mother, Katniss and I are getting married," he announced proudly._

_Louise's eyes widened and she looked worriedly at her mother-in-law, who seemed petrified at her son's declaration._

"_What?" she said in a deathly whisper. "What did you say?"_

"_I said that I am going to marry Katniss," Peeta answered._

"_You…" she made her way to her son. She raised her hand and it came in contact with Peeta's cheek with a sharp cracking sound, leaving an angry red mark in its wake._

"_Peeta!" Katniss cried out, but Peeta stood his ground. "Why did you do that?" she demanded. "How can you hit your own son?"_

_Mrs Mellark turned to her and grabbed her by the hair. "You little wench!" she shrieked as Katniss fought to free herself. "I knew you'd be trouble the minute I laid eyes on you!"_

_Peeta ran to help Katniss while Louise pulled Mrs Mellark off of her. Sarah, Peeta's other sister-in-law, came running from the kitchen._

"_Mother!" Peeta shouted, his arm around Katniss. "I don't care if you hit me, because I'm your son, but you don't have the right to touch Katniss!"_

"_You!" she lunged for him again, but she was held back by her daughters-in-law. "Let me go! This boy needs to be taught a lesson!"_

"_That's enough, please, Mother," Louise pleaded. _

"_Be quiet, Louise!" Mrs Mellark snapped. "And you," she pointed at her son, her finger shaking. "This girl will bring you nothing but trouble, mark my words! I told you years ago to marry the Cartwright girl, but you refused, instead you went after this Seam trash!" her face went red. "Marry her, and you can forget that you're my son!"_

_Peeta drew himself to full height and stared down at his mother. "Fine," he said, and Katniss flinched at the icy edge in his voice. "I'm leaving."_

_Mrs Mellark looked shocked. "Y-you're leaving your family for _her_?"_

"_Yes," Peeta replied, holding Katniss' hand. "If you really cared for me, you won't ask me to leave just because I chose to marry who I love."_

"_Peeta-" Katniss began, but Peeta cut across her. _

"_Shall I go now or will you let me pack my things?"_

_Mrs Mellark opened her mouth, but closed it again, resolving to just glaring at her son. She gave Katniss a disgusted look before turning on her heel and disappearing into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her._

"_I'm so sorry, Katniss, Peeta," Sarah said softly, taking Katniss' hands in hers. "But I'm happy for you. I'm sure your father and brothers will be, too."_

"_Thanks, Sarah," he said. "We better go. I should go get my things before Mother gets home."_

"_Good luck," Louise said, but she looked warily at the kitchen door. "Remember, we'll be here when you need us."_

"_Thank you," Katniss said gratefully. _

_Peeta then ushered her out of the bakery and they made their way to Peeta's parent's house, not too far from the bakery. Peeta practically ran to his room and stuffed all his clothing and some of his personal items into a suitcase. "I'm going to have to come back here later to get the rest of my belongings," he told Katniss as she helped him pack. _

"_You should just stay with us," she offered. "After all, I'm the reason your mother threw you out."_

"_Katniss-"_

"_Mother would love to have you, I'm sure," she urged him. "Please, Peeta. I can't bear the thought of you living on your own. Besides, we'll be married tomorrow."_

"_Alright," he said. "I almost forgot what the whole drama was about," he laughed, placing the framed picture of him and Katniss on top of his clothes and snapping his suitcase shut._

_The two explained the situation to Mrs Everdeen when they returned. Mrs Everdeen just nodded as they told her what happened, and welcomed Peeta warmly. Prim offered her bedroom for his use, saying that she would just share with Katniss for the nigh, then Peeta can move to Katniss' room after the wedding._

_Peeta thanked them for their hospitality, but they waved it aside. "You're family now, Peeta," they told him. "And this is what family does."_

_Katniss was then whisked away by her mother and sister while Peeta began making a small cake for the next day. She gave them strange looks and opened her mouth to ask for an explanation. _

"_You're going to need a dress," Mrs Everdeen said impatiently. "I have a few upstairs."_

"_Excuse us, Peeta!" Prim giggled. "You'll see her in that white dress tomorrow!"_

_Katniss had barely enough time to smile apologetically at Peeta, who laughed at the scowl on her face as she was pulled away by her sister._

_About half an hour later, Peeta heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Sarah, who was holding a large box._

"_Your mother threw out your things," she explained. "Louise and I thought you might want them."_

"_Thank you," he said, relieving her of the box, "I'm sorry to get you involved."_

_She shook her head. "It's no problem, Peeta, you're my little brother," she said. "Your brother asked me to keep an eye on you when he left. And I don't think your mother's being fair at all."_

"_That makes two of us," he said. "But thank you for your concern."_

"_Louise and I- we want you to know that we're on your side," she told him. "We like Katniss. And we know that you're leaving soon. Please tell Katniss that if she ever needs help, she needn't hesitate."_

"_I will."_

_Sarah smiled at him before leaving. Peeta watched her walk away and disappear into the night._

_The next day, Peeta and Katniss were desperately kept apart by Mrs Everdeen and Prim, who insisted that it was bad luck for them to see each other before they married. He heard Katniss protest that they were not technically having a wedding, but Mrs Everdeen hushed her._

_At ten o'clock, Peeta made his way to the City Hall, decked in his best shirt and pants. He was told that Katniss would be following him shortly. She arrived not too long after, followed by her mother and sister. His mouth fell open at the sight of her in her knee-length white dress, with three-quarter sleeves and lace appliques. She blushed when she noticed him staring and looked indignantly at Prim, who was grinning widely, wearing a pale blue dress with a white sash at the waist. She then handed Katniss a small bouquet with dandelions and orange carnations._

_The ceremony was not very long- it only involved them saying vows, signing their marriage contract and exchanging rings, but by the time they got out of the City Hall, Peeta had a silly grin on his face and Katniss was laughing. He carried her across the threshold as they entered the house, as tradition would have it, and they shared a meal with the Hawthornes, who came by to give the couple their best wishes._

"_You look really pretty, Katniss," said little Posy, running her hand on the delicate lace on Katniss' dress. "I wish I had a dress like yours."_

"_Don't worry, Posy, someday you'll wear a dress like that," Hazelle told her daughter, smiling at Katniss warmly. "Katniss can wear it because she found someone to love her."_

"_Like the princesses in stories?" Posy asked._

"_Yes, like that."_

"_Then Katniss is a princess!" Posy exclaimed. "Can I have your flowers?" she added after a moment._

_Katniss laughed and handed her the bouquet. "It's all yours, Posy."_

_Posy took the flowers and ran off, showing it off to Prim. Hazelle smiled at her daughter's antics and then at Katniss. "I'm so happy for you, dear. And I think it's wonderful that something beautiful to celebrate in times like this."_

"_Thanks, Hazelle."_

"_And I'm sure Gale would be happy for you as well," she added._

_Katniss looked down at the mention of her best friend, who had been deployed for war earlier that year. "I hope so," she said, a small smile gracing her face. "Has he sent you a letter lately?"_

"_I just received one a few days ago," Hazelle answered. "He says that he's still in Germany."_

"_I pray for his safety every night," Katniss told her. "And now I'm going to be praying for Peeta's as well."_

"_They can survive this," Hazelle assured her. "I know they will."_

"_I just don't want to let him go," Katniss admitted, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm so scared, Hazelle. I don't want to lose him."_

_Hazelle patted her shoulder to comfort her. "Don't think about that yet, dear. Enjoy your day."_

_Katniss cast a glance at Peeta, who was across the room, talking to her mother. He saw her looking and grinned at her, and for a moment, Katniss almost forgot everything else- that he will soon leave, that there was a war waging outside the safety of their door... that he could be taken away from her. For that one moment, all she could think about was the boy- the man smiling at her with such love in his eyes, and that he was hers, even though she was certain that she did not deserve him. _

_Everyone gathered at the table and laughed as Peeta and Katniss took turns shoving cake into each other's face. Peeta laughed as she smeared frosting on his face. Then everyone got a slice of cake each, admiring the delicate flowers Peeta made to decorate the top._

_The Hawthornes offered Prim and Mrs Everdeen to stay in their house to allow the newlyweds some time to themselves. As the sky began to darken, the couple waved them goodbye, tired but happy._

"_Are you happy?" Peeta asked Katniss as they lay together for the first time._

_She nodded, her eyes closed, and he planted a tender kiss on her forehead. _

"_I want to have children with you," Peeta blurted out. Katniss opened her eyes to find his blue ones staring intently at her. _

"_Peeta, we're in the middle of war," she said softly. "I don't want to raise a child in a world like this."_

"_I just thought that-" Peeta looked down, his disappointment obvious. Katniss sighed._

"_We can try after the war," she told him. "_When_ you come back. That gives you something to look forward to, to fight for."_

"_When I come back," he repeated. "Alright."_

_He did not pursue it any further._

_Less than a week later, Katniss bravely helped him pack his things in a duffel bag, although she kept quiet the whole time, biting her lips. She held him tightly as he slept, not knowing that silent tears kept falling down her face while she watched his steady breathing. She brushed back the blond curls on his forehead and stared at his face, committing it to memory. Fear consumed her and she dreaded then next morning, not sure she would be able to keep up the brave façade. She promised herself to at least let Peeta leave before she allowed herself to cry._

_There was a tense silence in the dining room the next morning. Katniss' eyes were red from both lack of sleep and crying, which she desperately hid from Peeta. She couldn't look at him for fear that she would start sobbing._

_A loud car horn announced the arrival of the military vehicle that was to take Peeta to the camp. Katniss almost dropped the plate she was holding and stared at the door, wide-eyed. Peeta stood up without a word and took his bag from the couch. He paused to hug Mrs Everdeen and Prim goodbye, his eyes lingering on his wife, who seemed to be frozen in place, her eyes betraying the emotions she refused to show._

_She finally managed to take a step towards him, her mouth pressed into a tight line. When she reached him, she took his hand in hers and walked out with him to the porch. He took a deep breath and looked at the vehicle, then at Katniss, whose gaze was fixed at her shoes._

_He kissed her and then wrapped his arms around her. "I'll come back, Katniss," he promised her, his finger on her chin, willing her to look at him. "I will see you soon."_

_She nodded. "I love you, Katniss," he told her. "I always have, and I always will."_

_He could see that she was fighting back tears, so instead he kissed her forehead. He let go of her hand and turned to leave, but she hugged him from behind._

"_Come back, please," she said, her voice shaking. _

"_I will," he replied. _

"_I love you, Peeta," she said. "I'll be right here."_

_He smiled at her and she smiled back, blinking back her tears. Peeta walked off, and soon, they were driving away. He waved at Katniss, who raised her hand as well, a smile frozen on her lips. As soon as he was out of sight, she fell into her knees and broke down crying. She wrapped her arms around her middle and her mother and sister both took her into their arms to comfort her, but they knew it would not ease her pain._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Days, weeks, months, years passed. The war continued and all that kept Katniss going was Peeta's promise to her, which he always reminds her of in his letters. She eagerly anticipates the arrival of each one. She sends him a letter once a week. The old woman at the post office got used to her coming in every Tuesday afternoon, carrying a small envelope and a polite smile. In return, Peeta wrote as often as he could, and they both tried their best to make their letters as light-hearted as possible. Katniss wrote of her daily routines, of helping out her mother and sister in their apothecary shop and of hunting out in the woods. Peeta wrote of the funny things he notices about his comrades, of the stories they tell each other to get them through the dire situations. He wrote of his eagerness to see her, of the hope that they could finally start a family upon his return._

_Katniss would read his letters at night as she sat on her bed, illuminated by the faint glow of an old oil lamp. She would give a small laugh at Peeta's anecdotes, but moments later she would feel the intense longing coursing through her body, making her heart ache. She would sign her letters "Love, Katniss", although she knew that no letter could ever convey just how much she loved him._

_Peeta read her letters by the candlelight, listening to the snores of his squad, smiling slightly when she mentions things like a particularly bad day she had recently, or her reaction when she found out that her sister was seeing Rory Hawthorne. He would take out the picture of hers he brought along and run his fingers through the worn edges. He would stare at her smile, of her fiery grey eyes that shone with such determination- something he had always admired, no, _loved_, about her. He would scribble a reply back, always ending it with "Love always, Peeta."_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Peeta tried hard not to die in the middle of battle, knowing that Katniss was awaiting his return. This is why he determinedly crawled about a kilometer, ignoring the fact that his leg was oozing out blood from a gunshot wound, into the medical station. Pale, panting and suffering from blood infection, he was attended to by frantic medics, who spoke of how lucky he was that he managed to get out alive at all. He smirked and told them that he has someone waiting at home, only to have them swoon in reply._

_It was pointless though. He has lost so much blood and his wound was infected so badly that they had no choice but to amputate his leg. He spent the remainder of the war bedridden, and celebrated, like everyone else, upon hearing that the war was finally over._

_He had to pinch himself to make sure that he was not dreaming… that he managed to get out alive, that soon, _soon, _he will be able to see Katniss. The thought alone left him giddy with excitement, but the doctors insisted on giving him a prosthetic leg, which earned him another two months in rehabilitation. Finally, he was given clearance to go home, and he eagerly gathered his few possessions and made the journey back to America._

'_I kept my promise, Katniss,' he thought as he boarded the train to Pennsylvania. 'I'll be home soon.'_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

The train finally stopped. For a moment, everything was still, but then the doors opened, revealing hundreds of soldiers searching for their families, laughing, smiling in relief. Everywhere you look, people are holding their loved ones, many of them crying, and just treasuring the fact that they were able to see each other again.

Prim took her sister's hand. "You look that way," she said, pointing at the left. "I'll look this way," she gestured towards the right.

Katniss nodded and turned, her heartbeat drumming against her ears. _What if he's not here?_

Prim looked around, craning her neck to get a better view. She decided that it was no good, so she started asking the alighting passengers.

"Excuse me, but do you know someone named Peeta Mellark?"

Several times she got "no's", and she started moving further down the station. "Excuse me," she asked a middle-aged man who was dragging his bag across the platform. "But do you know someone named Peeta Mellark? Or you could have seen him, blond hair and blue eyes?"

"Lots of blond haired, blue eyed men out here, Missy," he replied. "And I'm sorry, but the name don't ring a bell."

Prim just nodded her thanks. She sighed deeply, thinking about how Katniss would be disappointed again. The thought saddened her.

"Excuse me," said a male voice from behind her. "I don't mean to eavesdrop, but did you say you were looking for a Peeta Mellark? First Lieutenant Mellark?"

Prim spun around. "Yes, I think so," she said. "I don't know his ranking."

"Young, blond?" prompted the man.

"Do you know him? Have you seen him? Is he here? Forget that, just tell me, is he alive?" Prim asked hopefully.

"He's in this train," replied the man. "You his wife? I remember him saying he has a wife. You look a little young though, Missy."

"No!" Prim giggled. "I'm not his wife."

"His sister, then? Now that I think about it, you two look a little alike."

"No, not his sister. I'm his sister-in-law. His wife is my older sister."

"Well, he's in there. He's waiting for the ruckus to subside before he leaves the compartment."

"Thank you so much!" Prim took the man's hand and shook it. She started running towards the other side of the platform. "Katniss! Katniss!" she called out. "Katniss!"

Katniss looked solemn, speaking to a soldier who looked just a little older than she was.

"…thank you," Prim heard her say, giving the soldier a small smile. She noticed her sister running towards her. "Prim, Peeta's second brother died in London," she said.

Prim stopped in her tracks. "Are you sure?"

"The man I was speaking to was in his troop," Katniss explained. "Apparently, they died during an air raid, trying to rescue civilians."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Prim said in a small voice.

"I've looked everywhere, Prim," Katniss said and her voice broke. "And I didn't find him."

"You only looked at half the platform. Come on."

Prim led Katniss by the hand and together, they walked to the spot where Prim spoke to the man who told her that Peeta was in the train. The two of them waited patiently as the crowd thinned. Several minutes passed and a few people were left. Finally, Katniss caught sight of someone blond making his way through the smoke. She hesitantly took a step forward, and the person raised their head. A gasp escaped her throat.

There was no mistaking those blue eyes.

"Peeta!"

Peeta looked around for the person calling his name, but he knew that voice anywhere. And he longed for it.

"Katniss?" he called out.

"Peeta!" Katniss sprinted to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as she was close enough to do so. She started crying into his shoulder as he patted her back.

"It's you," she breathed. "Oh my goodness, it's you!"

"I'm back," he said. "I kept my promise."

She drew back to look at his face. "I can't believe it," she cried, caressing his cheek. "You're back."

"I told you I would."

Her eyes then fell on the cane he was supporting himself on. "Peeta, what happened?" she eyed it, worry showing in her features.

"Lost a leg," he answered, shrugging. "I got shot. But better that than dead."

"I'm just glad you're back," she said, kissing his forehead. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he told her. "You have no idea."

She gave a watery smile before pressing her lips to his.

"I definitely missed that," he joked once they pulled apart. She swatted him in the arm playfully before he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her.

She smiled into the kiss, feeling lightheaded and ecstatic, something only Peeta could make her feel. In that moment, it was as if the world stopped turning, as if it was just the two of them.

"Excuse me, but you can continue this when we get home, you know."

Katniss glared at her sister while Peeta just laughed appreciatively. "Nice to see you too, Prim."

Prim grinned at them. "Let's go," she said. "Mother will be so happy."

Katniss took Peeta's bag in one hand and held his hand in another. "Let's go."

Peeta nodded, adjusting his cane so he could lean on it comfortably. Katniss smiled warmly at him as they walked back home.

"Maybe now we can talk about having children."

Katniss paused to look at him and smirked.

"If you think you're up to it."

Peeta just laughed, and all Katniss could think was that she was lucky to have him back. And that his laugh was something she could never get tired of hearing. And that no matter what, she could now keep him.

For good.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

WOW. That took me forever to write! This plot bunny came out of nowhere! I wasn't even reading anything WW2 related. Anyway, if there were any discrepancies, I apologize. I tried my best to research, but some facts may have escaped me, or I just didn't find it. I might have taken some liberties here and there, but I did try to make it as accurate as possible.

And… if you like then you should review on it! If you like then you should review on it! Oh, oh, oh! (SINGLE LADIES! Gosh, I'm feeling hyper. Sorry.)


End file.
